The Mysterious Island
by kiki-chan3410
Summary: Xcrossover: pokemon and inuyashaX In stories and in legends talks about a island that holds strange creatures. Now rumor has that a jewel shard is on the island. When the types of creatures are revealed kagome goes prepared. And she is going to catch 'em all!
1. Chapter 1

Please enjoy! *DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND POKEMON!*

* * *

Long ago when the demons began to walk on the land and humans were beginning to learn to hunt and farm. There was another creature that walked the land among them. The humans were afraid of them while the demons felt threaten by them. There were many of them that they were out numbered by millions.

The humans did not feel safe and would look over their shoulders to make sure they weren't around. The demons were always at war with the creatures. They believed that the creatures were the reasons for all the wrong that have occurred throughout the time they have been on this earth was because of the creatures.

As years past the situation got worse and the hate for the creatures grew drastically as the seasons changed. But what the humans and demons didn't know was that the creatures were very peaceful and meant no harm to them. Only a few amount of humans and demons know of this and try to change people's perspective of them but didn't succeed.

Then one day a young farmer had enough when encountered by one of these so-called creatures and attacked it with a knife, killing it instantly. He then walked back to his village and declared war against the creatures teaming up with neighboring villages who also felt the same hate as he did. The young farmer was even able to get demons to side with them to destroy the creatures.

The farmer led the large army that he had created and led them to the main land of the creatures territory. They were all nervous for they had not gotten this far in to the forest for it was forbidden go to for how dangerous it was. As they made it to the main grounds they were encountered by an unsuspecting sight. There before them stood was the creatures, that they solely set out to destroy, watching them with fury in their eyes.

Some humans ran away not wanting to face the creatures wrath while the demons began to feel nervous and took a few steps back wanting to run away but the hate they felt for the creatures held them in place. But the farmer wasn't afraid he then gave a battle cry leading the army into battle. The humans, demons, and the creatures fought for hours. The humans fought the little creatures while the demons fought with the large creatures with all their might. They began to tire as the 8 hour approached but neither party were going to give up.

But then there was a flash of light in the sky so bright that the creatures, humans, and demons had to shield their eyes. As the light began to disappear they all turned to the sky to see a horrifying sight. There in the sky was two large creatures hovering over the small army with enormous amount of furry in their eyes. Many of the humans and a hand full of the demons fled from the scene not wanting to be killed.

The one on the left body is mainly a shade of light purple, although it has stripes and markings of a darker shade and a grayish-colored arm underside and waist. It has round purple-striped plates on its shoulder area, where two pink pearls lie encrusted with a gray rim encircling them and fins in their back. The creature's arms have somewhat gauntlet-like extended formations and a purple band of coloration at the has a long neck, a pointed white crest on the top of its head that extends to its wings, two strong horn-like tusks on the sides of its jaw, and a powerful tail.

The creäture beside it is mainly dark blue with some gray metallic portions, such as its breastplate, which has a diamond in the center. It also has various light blue stripes. It has a fin-like structure on its back and a crest on its head, resembling an also has two horns on top of its head, two fang-like horns around its mouth, three spines on the back of its neck, long claws, and a short tail with a wing-like structure on its back.

Everyone on both party's were both afraid of them as some began to run away from the scene but though the creatures were afraid stayed along the tree line and watched to see what would happen next. The two creatures roared loudly and strongly causing the ground to shake further scaring the humans and demons. Though the farmer was very afraid he did not give up as he yelled to his archers to fire at will. As the arrows shot at them the creatures didn't seem to be affected at all by the assault they grew more angry at them for daring to try to hurt them as they grew ready to attack them they stopped and looked to the side.

Everyone looked towards the direction that the great creatures looked at and surprised to see a young woman standing just by the tree line. She was a very beautiful woman and wore armor that looked of strong pure steel. She had a sword at her left side of her waist with long beautiful black hair that looked as if it was made of pure silk with blue eyes that seemed to rival the sea.

She just stood there with a small beautiful smile as she looked at the creatures with love in her eyes. She then turned to the farmer's army and her eyes grew to fury but spoke to them in a calm like fashion 'why do you hurt and kill these poor creatures?' she asked the farmer. The farmer grew furious 'they are the reason that we can not grow any crops and why we have so much bad luck. It is them who attack the weak i am merely protecting my own. How dare you betray your own kind!' he yelled and she merely laughed. The farmer did not know why the woman was laughing at but he wanted her to stop 'you do not know the ways of these creatures. You hunt and kill them with no remorse at all in your soul and for that you shall be cursed along with those who are apart of this stupid war you started' and with that she raised her hand to the sky as lightening began to appear in the sky.

'If you do not learn to be at peace with them then your family from generations to come will have nothing but bad luck' the woman said but then smiled then look at the creatures in the sky. By then the farmer was terrified though he didn't show it 'I would never associate with those creatures!' The woman laughed 'if that is what you want then...' She nodded to the creatures and they began to glow. The farmer was scared by then everyone had ran away except for him. There were rocks lifting from the ground as the ground to shake 'what is this?!' As he was knocked over by a strong wind, 'who are you?! You will pay for this you witch!' He yelled. The woman just laughed 'me you ask? I am a priestess, lady Chidori. And this...' Chidori says pointing to the creatures in the sky as their light grew brighter, 'is merely the work of Pokemon.' Before the young farmer could say a word the light from the flying creatures grew too bright where he couldn't see a thing and the strong wind pushed him back into a tree knocking him on unconscious. When he awoke a there was no creatures, no strange woman, and in fact not even a piece of land in sight but merely a large cliff.

Some believe that they had ripped the land in half and all there was is a island far away where no one can see protected by the priestess Chidori. Some said she had put a strong indestructible barrier around the island for no one can come near her precious ones. But the only thing that truly ever mattered was that the creatures now, known as Pokemon, were never seen again.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And if you didn't get what Pokemon I was talking about it was Palkia and Dialga. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay i know the drill! ~I don't own Inuyasha or Pokemon!~ :'( I can only dream! _

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

"Wow!" Shippo said with amazement, "did that really happen?!" Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha, though he didn't show it, were amazed by the story and thought it interesting. Keade laughed lightly at the kitsune's amazed expression, "yes indeed. Now where am i.. oh yes... after the war the young farmer had returned to his village and the people were surprised to see him still alive after such events they thought he would never return. When they all the villagers found out that the Pokemon were no more they celebrated. They had thought of him to be a wonderful leader and decided him to be lord of their village."

"But wait!" Shippo yelled. "Yes?" Keade asked. "What about the curse?" Shippo said sounding confused, "Why would they ask him to be their lord if he's cursed?" Keade smiled lightly at him,"no one knew about the curse that had befallen upon young lord." Before could ask more, "Shut it runt and let the old hag finish!" Inuyasha yelled before resting indifferently against the wall" Shippo stuck out his tongue out at Inuyasha before pouting and waiting for Keade to continue.

Keade for anymore questions before continuing, "as nothing happened to him over the years as he ruled over the village he thought the curse was merely a hoax. The Lord became selfish corrupting the people of the village. The people began to steal and kill one another it became more horrific by the day. Because of such horribleness the land became putrid. The sky turned black and the weather was horrible one day it would rain for many hours then next the sun would shoot heat waves almost threatening to boil their skin. And the crops stopped growing, the animals began to die of, and the stream that the villagers drank from dried out leaving no water for the people to drink.

But The Lord didn't care. When The Lord married and had his first son everything turned to worse. Demons began terrorizing the village killing the young and the old. Everyone was scared and wanted out of the village but The Lord permitted that no one was to leave. So he told his best men to put a large wall around the village. Then a law was soon passed that the only way for a man/woman to leave the village with their family they must find one of the so called Pokemon while being escorted by The Lord's best men of course and bring it to The Lord and he will let them go.

Many had tried and searched for the Pokemon but their was use they were all gone. Many villagers had tried for years and years but soon gave up and the hope of leaving had died. And after 600 hundred years the law still stands today" Keade explains.

While everyone was amazed by the story but Inuyasha was the only one that was annoyed "and what does that have to do with us old hag?!" Inuyasha yelled. Keade was not fazed by the yelling "rumor has it that one of the people had found a Pokemon but had gotten away and now there is bounty for that Pokemon" Keade said. Inuyasha was annoyed, "and should i care about some stupid Pokemon" Inuyasha stated. "Some believe that that Pokemon may have a shard of the Shikon jewel for this Pokemon seemed unnaturally strong" Keade stated calmly. It only took a moment for Inuyasha to get excited as he smiled devilishly and laughed "now it seems I have something to do now" he said.

"Where is the village that had seen the Pokemon?" Miroku asked Keade. "They are the village in the Far East. May take 4 months by Foot but it seems that wont be a problem" she said referring to Inuyasha, who sat in the corner of the hut, and Kirrara, who laid upon Sango's lap, "the village is called Hakku. Named after the young lord from long ago."

"I see I believe it would be a good idea to head out tomorrow morning this would give Kagome a good chance to eat and rest" Sango said while petting Kirrara. "Feh!" Inuyasha said as he began to sulk in the corner. Shippo began to bother Inuyasha while Miroku was knocked unconscious by Sango as Kirrara slept on Sango's lap and Keade began to make lunch for them.

But no one seemed to noticed the smiling young girl from the future by the door outside the hut. Who silently put her bag by the hut and ran back to the well excitedly. As she replayed the conversation 'Pokemon!? here?!' she thought excitedly and ran as fast as she could to the well.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review! Pretty Please! XD_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! Please enjoy!**

**~DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR POKEMON!~**

**'123' = THINKING**

**"123'' = SPEAKING**

* * *

It was pass after sunset the gang had already eaten dinner and was awaiting for a certain miko to arrive. And everyone was beginning to get worried but not as much as Inuyasha, who sat in a corner by the door growling every now and then, though he tried not to show it. "What do you think has happened to Kagome?" Sango thought aloud, her chocolate brown where filled with worry. Worried that her dearest friend, to whom she thought as her sister, could be in danger.

"Do not worry my lovely Sango! I'm sure she's alright" Miroku said to Sango passionately as he gazed into her eyes with great intensity, "she's only a little bit late." Sango bagan to blush horribly as Miroku inched closer to her with every word he said wanting ever so desperately to touch her lovely behind to which he has been dreaming about since the very moment he had seen her lovely face and of course her behind.

Sango became furious, "what do you mea-! PERVERT!" Sango yelled slapping him across the face. Shippo paid no mind to them as he sat by the fire with Kirrara with a big pout on his face. "Now now Sango you don't want to wake poor Lady Keade would you!" Miroku said whom went too bed an hour before. He held his hands up in surrender trying to get away from the rampaging demon slayer. "Monk!" Sango hissed threateningly then charge at the cursed monk then punched him with angry fist of fury.

"Waahhhh!" Sango stopped in mid punch with her fist pressing to Miroku's right cheek as they turned to the crying kitsune, "I MISS KAGOME!"

Before he could say another word there was a loud growl then a loud "WAM!"

"Shut up runt! Your giving me a headache with your wailing!" Inuyasha yelled. Shippo got up and jumped on his head and pounded his little fists as hard as he could on his head. Therefore it lead to another fight between the Hanyou and Kitsune. A moment later there was a loud "SMACK!" and "PERVERT!" leading the monk into another fists of fury upon him.

They screamed and yelled and punched and slapped. It was utter chaos at that moment but Kirrara merely meowed and went to bed on a soft cloth that happened to be in a corner of the hut. As they continued for a solid 30 minuets no one noticed Kagome entering the hut with a look of utter shock on her face.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing right at that moment. Sango had Miroku pressed up against the wall beating him up to a bloody pulp as he begged for Sango to calm down and then making a perverted comment making Sango even more angry. Inuyasha and Shippo were rolling around the floor beating the snot at each other while yelling at each other. And in the corner sleeping without a care in the world was Kirrara on a pile of freshly folded clothes. Kagome right eye began to twitch a habit that she gained from being with Inuyasha all the time it was a sign that she was greatly irritated.

'How can they act like this on such an ungodly hour!' Kagome thought with annoyance **(A/N She got back at 11:30 p.m.)** 'They probably woke the entire village with their screaming'. Then Kagome heard a faint sound coming from the next room. 'SNORING! How can Keade sleep through all this! I would have been awake and yelling at them by now and then kick them out of the hut!' she thought.

Kagome then growled lowly as the screams became louder then she cracked! If anyone was paying attention you would have literally hear a cracking sound coming from her. As she tried to calm down her anger as she began to count to 3. 1 Inhale. 2 Exhale. 3 Inhale... "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Kagome yelled screaming louder then she ever screamed before. Everything in the hut froze and it became deathly quite as everyone turned to the angered miko. They were all afraid at that very moment you could feel her anger coming out in waves and you have could have sworn that her eyes flashed red for a moment and you can almost see the steam coming from her ears.

"I AM GONE FOR A FEW HOURS! A FEW HOURS!" Kagome yelled furiously and they all cowered in fear at the intensity of her glare. "AND WHEN I COME BACK! I COME BACK TO THIS! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! YOU PROBABLY WOKE EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE VILLAGE! HELL EVEN ALL OF JAPAN!" she walked slowly and dangerously in the middle of the room. Inuyasha and Shippo inched away from her fearing that she would take her wrath upon them. Kagome inhaled then exhaled trying to calm herself down.

Inuyasha gulped trying to build up the courage to speak "Ka-" but he was harshly interrupted.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!" Kagome yelled she pointed to Inuyasha "GO TO THE CORNER!" the one by the door. "YOU" Sango "THERE!" pointing to the right side of the room. Then Miroku "YOU STAY THERE!" who was on the left side of the room. "AND YOU!" Shippo "YOU ARE EITHER SLEEPING NEAR SANGO OR KIRRARA!" Kaome yelled, "NOW EVERYONE GO TO SLEEP!" Kagome waited impatiently tapping her foot on the ground as she waited for everyone to go to their designated sleeping areas.

Kagome then grabbed her sleeping bag from her bag and walked to the back of the hut an put her sleeping bag on the floor and drifted off into a peaceful dream. While everyone else that night had a nightmare of a horrifying temperamental miko.

* * *

xXXNext MorningXXx

When the morning had arrived Kagome was awoken to the smell of delicious breakfast. She sat up from her sleeping bag and stretched trying to get the kinks from her back. "Ah ye have awoken child. Good morning to ye" Keade said stirring the food in the pot. Kagome turned to her and noticed that no one but her and Keade were in the hut "good morning Keade. Where is everyone?" Kagome asked.

"They already had their breakfast and went outside to wait for you to awaken but the strangest thing happened though" Keade said thoughtfully. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked her. Keade thought for a moment "once they woke up they seem to be very tense and stayed very quiet as if not to disturb something or someone" Keade looked at Kagome with a knowing look before turning to the food, "when I gave them their food they ate as fast as they could. Then left their bowls and made every excuse to leave." Kagome smiled a bit 'that should teach them to not to make so much racket' she smug at what she had accomplished.

"How was your sleep, Keade?" Kagome asked changing the subject. "The best sleep i had in ages!" Keade sighed happily. "Really!?" Kagome asked in disbelief. "Yes! There is this trick that I learned where you put cotton balls into your ears to block out any sound so your sleep isn't disturbed. I say child you should try it" Keade told her. 'Cotton balls are you serious!?' Kagome thought in disbelief. "Now then you must be hungry" Keade said as she poured some stew into a bowl and gave it to Kagome.

"Thank you" Kagome said, 'no wonder she slept so soundly' she thought eating her food. Keade turned to her fully and looked to her with a very serious expression. "There is something I must tell ye..."

* * *

xXXOutside HutXXx

Kagome walked out of the hut with a thoughtful expression after she had just spoken with Keade.

_oOOFlashbackOOo_

_"Is it the only way?" Kagome asked. Keade nodded, "it can only be you. Only you can find the king" she said. But Kagome was confused why only her and not someone else it didn't make any sense. "But why me?" Kagome asked confusedly. Keade smiled thoughtfully at Kagome, "because you are of pure heart. Trust in your heart and you will find him" was the last thing Keade before sending her off with a goodbye so she could go find the others._

_oOOFlashbackOOo_

'Pure heart..' Kagome thought, 'what did she mean by that?' Kagome thought more and more about the conversation not knowing that her friends were a little ways from her not knowing if they should confront her or not.

"She doesn't look angry maybe she's not mad at us anymore" Miroku whispered softly hiding behind a tree. Inuyasha shook his head furiously, "no its a trap. That's what she wants you to think. She has a plan I just know it" Inuyasha whispered back trying to hide as best as he could in the tree since there is hardly any leaves in it.

"Don't be ridiculous! Now your just overreacting!" Sango whispered furiously cuddling a sleeping Kirrara to her chest. "Well I don't see you going over and talking to her" Inuyasha whispered taunting her. Sango seemed to hesitate as she peeked over Miroku's shoulder but moved away when Kagome turned her head slightly to the left in their direction.

Inuyasha snickered, "I thought so!" he said smug but then growled when a annoying little fox jumped on to his head, "get off runt!" Shippo just stuck out his tongue at him and said "she doesn't look that mad. How can you be so sure?" leaning closer to his face making Inuyasha more annoyed than he already is.

But then a nasty plan was forming in Inuyasha's head as he grabbed Shippo and threw him a few inches in front of Kagome, "then why don't you find out!"

Kagome seemed to come to her senses when Shippo landed unexpectedly in front of her with a loud "OW!" Kagome blinked several times not comprehending what is going on at that moment as Shippo hurriedly jumped to his feet "uh ... h-hey K-K-Kagome!" Shippo stuttered, "um... are you... still mad at me?"

Kagome blinked several more times and before Shippo could say another word Kagome was giggling as she knelled in front of him and reached out and ruffled up his hair a bit. "Nah not anymore but your still in big trouble young man," Kagome scolded him before giving him a loving smile. She picked him up as she grabbed her bag "hey you know you can come out from behind the tree right!?" Kagome laughed as she turned and preceded to walk along the path that led out of the village missing the surprised looks on her friends faces as they ran to catch up with her.

"So your not mad anymore?" Sango asked cautiously believing that her friend was pulling something. "No" Kagome said simply, "okay keade already told me about the situation so we should get there as quickly as possible." Sango nodded in agreement "yes it wou- HENTAI!" she yelled as she whirled around and smacked Miroku right in the face.

Kagome shook her head as she began to head east, "hey why did you come so late yesterday?" Shippo asked looking up at her. "Yea wench! What made stay in your world for so long anyway!?" Inuyasha yelled, "it wasn't because that human male hobo was it?" he growled angrily not liking for Kagome to be with a male. "His name is Hojo you jerk! And no it was not because of him!" Kagome shouted, "I just happened to forget something and I had to go back home to get it but ending up taking care of Souta since mom and gramps went out somewhere!"

"But.. not just that... what is ... that you are wearing?" Sango asked curiously looking at the strange object on top of her head. It looked like two circular glass orbs connected by strange white clothe that went around her head. "Yes and these strange things on your hands?" Miroku asked looking at the green and white fabric that seemed to cover her hands but not her fingers, to whom Miroku thought strange, with gold beads on the knuckles. "Hey your shoes are different what you do with the old ones?" Shippo asked as he and Kirrara started poking at the red and white shoes, wondering what it can do. "And what's thing on your legs?" Inuyasha said curiously pulling on the strange fabric. The color was like a dark green if you were close up to it but looked black from a far. Inuyasha noticed a strange symbol on the left leg; it was a small ball that was separated by a little silver circle, the top half was red while the bottom half was white, "and what does this symbol mean?" he asked.

Kagome was wearing white goggles that rested on top of her head and dare she say they were rather comfortable. Some white and green fingerless gloves with gold non-pointy studs directly on top of her knuckles. And she was wearing her new favorite pair of red and white sneakers. While its suppose to help you run faster it also makes you look awesome too! And last but not least were the shorts, they were a dark forest green that went down a little above the knees.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore! They kept on touching her and asking questions it made her very angry and when Inuyasha pulled on her shorts well she went ballistic, "Uuuhhh! You baka pervert sit!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha kissed the dirt she turned to her friends, "if you guys wanted to know you could have just asked not try to attack me with questions and especially not acting like a pervert!" she said referring to Inuyasha.

When the spell finally gave way Inuyasha jumped to his feet with a angry growl, "what is that suppose to mean!" he growled. "You know exactly what I mean!" Kagome yelled. "Like I want to do anything with a crazy wench like you!" he yelled. Kagome did a very impressive growl for a human that it goes to show that she has been hanging around Inuyasha a little too much "why you?! Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit!" Kagome yelled furiously.

Then turned around to face her friends with a cool and collected smile "well these things on my head are goggles they protect my eyes from the wind while we are in flight," she said pointing to the object on her head. "Why would you need that?" Shippo asked while jumped on her head and began to poke at them. "Well when i'm on Inuyasha or with Kirrara my eyes would begin to water because of how the winds are so cold and strong and more so when we are in a hurry. So these goggles will help protect my eyes from freezing up."

"But what about these things?" Inuyasha said pointing to the fabric on her legs, "i think i have seen them before but i'm not sure where" he tried to remember where he had seen something like that before. "Well these are shorts that KEEP.." stressing the word 'keep' as much as she could then glared at Miroku and Inuyasha "perverts from looking up my skirt!" Sango gave him her usual death glare of doom while Miroku tried to protect his 'innocence' if he even had one. "But what's with the symbol" Inuyasha asked staring at it not knowing that she was referring to him as well. Kagome looked at her shorts and tensed up to see a symbol on her shorts 'dammit! I was so sure these weren't the wrong shorts' Kagome thought freaked out. she didn't want herself to be given away so easily so she quickly recovered, "Oh that I just noticed it a while ago so i guess these are new shorts that mom got me since i have a same pair at home without the symbol but people like to put symbols that don't mean anything" she lied convincingly trying to sound curious and matter-of-fact. "That's stupid!" Inuyasha scoffed trying to control her anger, that only Inuyasha can give her, she continued.

"Well these are sneakers they help me run faster because the other shoes I was wearing before isn't really made for running" Kagome said pointing to her shoes and with that they were off of the symbol conversation in a instant. "They look strange Kagome" Shippo said. Kagome giggled and ruffled his hair a bit "there suppose to look like that so don't worry" she said.

"But what are these strange things on her hands?" Miroku asked. "Well these are gloves that helps get better grip on things that need to be held tightly so it wont fall" Kagome stated. Miroku smiled pervertedly at Kagome "... grip ... Held tightly ha! My my Kagome i didn't kno-" Miroku was cut off by loud "Smack!" "How can you say such horrible things to Kagome you pervert!" Sango yelled stomping down the path while Miroku tried to keep up with her as well trying to calm her down. But of course a moment later there was another "PERVERT!" and "SMACK!"

"He will never learn will he" Shippo said not needing an answer since it was so obvious. Inuyasha and Kagome shook her head "nope now lets go and catch up with them before Miroku gets killed" Kagome said walking down the dirt road with Inuyasha and Shippo following behind. But then she was deep in thought as she looked up in to the sky 'how am I going to find him?' Kagome thought, 'I will find you my king. That I promise."

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading everyone! Please review and comment it will really help me out! =)**

**Any questions and concerns i will happily answer them!**

**And i would like to thank BloodPokemon101!**

**Thank you all!**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Don't own Inuyasha or Pokemon!***

**"123" = speaking**

**'123' = thoughts**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

They had traveled for a week in demon like pace with Kagome riding on Inuyasha's back while Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ride on Kirrara but they had traveled a lot today and had not rested since they had awoken up this morning. "Inuyasha can we take a break!" Kagome yelled over the loud harsh blowing wind. "Why should we, we can cover more ground like this" Inuyasha scowled not wanting to stop just for some humans to take a measly break. "Please Inuyasha i'm starting to get soar and i think Sango and Miroku are two!" Kagome yelled, Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement eager to take a break Shippo didn't say a word as he slept comfortably Kirrara's neck being used to being carried around so much.

"But I do believe it will be a good idea to take a break" Miroku said. "Come on we have to take a break its time for lunch now anyway!" Kagome said, "and i will make you your precious Ramen that you love so much." Inuyasha didn't need to hear anything else as he stopped abruptly putting Kagome down then jumping into a tree with a, "Keh!" Kagome smiled as she stretched her tired limbs she then grabbed her bag to take out her supplies to make their afternoon meal. Miroku and Sango used that opportunity to walk off the odd feeling in their legs from not moving and being in a stiff position for a few hours.

As they left the camp, Shippo and Kirrara were sleeping, and Inuyasha happened to be dozing off a bit perhaps tired from running so much that day Kagome grabbed her bag and left into the forest.

* * *

When Sango and Miroku had returned to camp inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirrara were still sleeping and no Kagome was in sight. "Huh where is Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly. "I don't know" Miroku responded calmly, "but she mustn't be to far off." Miroku turned to Inuyasha who was sleeping peacefully in a tree dreaming about Ramen and Kagome wearing a pretty green kimono severing it to him it was the perfect dream he could ever dream until he was given an abrupt wake up call. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha awoken quickly and turned to Miroku with a scowl on his face, "can't a guy relax without someone bothering me for once!" he yelled. "Have you seen Kagome?" Sango asked. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked then his whole face turned into an expression of panic, "what happened?!" "We don't know when we got here she wasn't anywhere to be found" Miroku stated. Inuyasha was going through a panic attack not knowing that something could have happened to Kagome.

"This is the 100th time that she has done this" Sango said worriedly. For the last couple of days since they had left to the village in the East Kagome would mysteriously leave into the forest without a word and would not come back for about an hour. Sometimes in the mornings, most times in the afternoon, and every time at night. Whenever someone would comment about it she would simply ignore it or change the subject. Its been making everyone in the group very worried about her. "Where do you think she goes?" Sango asks Miroku. Miroku shook his head, "I don't know but she has been acting very strange lately."

"Yea sometimes at night when she doesn't think anyone is awake she goes out into the forest and doesn't come back for a few hours" Inuyasha stated. "Have you ever tried following her?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded, "yes and when every time i do she seems to always seem to disappear and i can nevver seem to find her scent after that." "What do you think something could be happening to her?" Sango said aloud. "I don't know but it better stop soon!" Inuyasha exclaimed dashing into the forest planning to look for Kagome even if it took all night. "Do you think she will be alright, Miroku?" Sango asked. Miroku simply put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her, "she will be alright she just seems to have a predicament that seems only she can handle. So you shouldn't worry to much she can handle herself." Sango merely nodded in understanding as she sat by the fire letting her thoughts take with a comforting Miroku with his arm around her shoulders.\

* * *

"Where can she possibly run off to?!" Inuyasha yelled frustrated. He ran for almost 20 minutes without so much as a hint where Kagome could possibly. 'What is happening Kagome? Why are you acting this way? You know when ever you have a problem you can always come to me right?' Inuyasha thought sadly. For the pass few days Kagome has been ignoring him and he didn't like it whats so ever. Inuyasha feels like their bond was breaking apart with a force that he has no idea what it is. Inuyasha began to get worried for Kagome's safety not knowing where she could be and if she was safe where ever she may be.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled calling out for a response. He ran and ran and ran and still no sign of Kagome. "Kagome where are you!? Kagome! Kkkkkaaaagggooommmeeee!" Inuyasha yelled pacing back and forth screaming for her. His anxiety and fear was up in the roof and would not go down until Kagome was back with him. "KKKAAAGGGOOOO-" "What? What's all the yelling about?" Inuyasha turned so fast with speed he didn't know he could possess. Standing there before him was Kagome herself looking very confused, "what's wrong? Did some thing happen?" Kagome asked.

All the anxiety and fear in his body simply swept away in the way and quickly there was an overflowing feeling of anger flowing through his veins. "What's wrong! WHAT'S WRONG! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG!" Inuyasha was furious the anger was so hard to control he could almost feel his eyes go red for a moment. "For the last few nights you have been disappearing! you have gotten everyone worried about you!" Inuyasha yelled, "sometimes your not back for hours! Sango has been worried, Miroku has been stressed out, Shippo cries at night, and you made me worried sick about you! What the hell is going on!?"

Kagome waited a moment for Inuyasha to catch his breath letting the anger he just spent sweep away until he was semi calm. "Hmm I'm so sorry that i made you go through all that but what i do doesn't concern you" Kagome said simply. "What do you me-!" but he was cut off. "I know your worried but i can take care of myself okay" Kagome said hugging Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed bringing his arms around her small frame, "you know you can tell me anything right? I will always be there when you need me." "I know but you don't have to worry about a thing I promise" Kagome said smiling letting go of him and walking back to camp leaving him alone in his thoughts.

* * *

**Ooohhhhh! something is going on with Kagome!**

**Sorry that i haven't been posting since you know back to school and all.**

**i will be very busy from now on but don't worry i'll be able to find time to post so don't worry!**

**Come back next time for the next chapter I promise I wont be long!**

**Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey welcome back everyone!**

**Here's another chapter for you all!**

***Don't own Inuyasha and Pokemon!***

**"123" = Talking**

**'123' = Thoughts**

* * *

For the last few days no one questioned Kagome's behavior. Sango hid away her worry, Miroku made sure not to show how stressed he was, Shippo surprisingly stopped crying at night, and Inuyasha was more agitated and angry more often than usual but stopped going off to find Kagome when she disappears. "Wow! It's beaming today!" Kagome said placing her hand on her forehead to block out the sun, "right Sango" no response "Sango?" Sango was then interrupted from her thoughts, "oh uh yea." Kagome looked at her strangely, "are you okay? You seem a little out of it." "No no it's okay i'm fine" she said, 'just worried about you is all' Sango thought. "If your sure" Kagome said before turning back to the ahead.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly sniffing the air. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Trouble?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded no, "I smell people" he stated. "So the village Keade told us about about must be up ahead!" Shippo exclaimed jumping in top of Inuyasha's head. "Yes it must be there is no other villages pass that one so this must be the one" Sango stated. "Then we should get there quickly then before sun down" Kagome said looking at the now setting sun. "Yes i agree i do believe it is the new moon tonight" Miroku said. "Dammit! I can't believe i forgot about that!" Inuyasha said horrified. 'I must have been so worried about Kagome that I must have forgotten about that! Dammit!' Inuyasha thought. "Then we should hurry!" Kagome stated, "let's go!"

Everyone nodded in agreement as Kagome went with Inuyasha and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo went with Kirrara. No less then 20 minutes later they were standing in front of a large gate that was taller then the average tree and seemingly thick as well just by looking at it. But the gate itself was made from metal though it looked a bit weathered down it looked like it would take thousands of men to bust it down. As they approached the gate they stopped by a loud voice that came from on top of the gate. They looked up to see a man dressed in armor as well as two others armed with guns and bow and arrows. "Why do you come to our village travelers!" the man said with authority. 'He must be the man in charge of the place' Kagome thought. "We mean you no harm just merely a word with your Lord" Miroku stated calmly. Miroku was the sweet talker so he was the one to always talk to the village folks to get information from as they looked for jewel shards.

"Why should we let you, you outsiders in to our gates!" the man yelled. "We would like to speak about the occurring events that has been happening as of late" Miroku said simply. "And that would be?" the man asked amused. "The Pokemon that had appeared a few weeks ago" Miroku said. "What typed of garbage are you spouting! There is no such thing!" the man yelled trying to sound convincing as he tried to keep the panic from his voice. By then the men behind the man began whisper to each other both looked panicked, surprised, and even afraid. "There is something about that Pokemon that we know about then you do" Miroku said. The man was at a loss not knowing what they could do even the two men spoke in panicked tones as they tried to talk to the man not to let them in. "Hey bastard! Are you going to let us in or what!"Inuyasha yelled trying to wrap it up as he kept glancing at the setting sun going lower and lower with each passing moment.

"Inuyasha! Don't be rude!" Kagome yelled turning to the men on top of the gate. "What my friend is trying to say is we have an experience with capturing such creatures in fact we are warriors who especially trained to capture and destroy Pokemon" Kagome said. Everyone was shocked as they heard what Kagome said. "What are you doing?" Sango whispered to her. "Just go along with it. The faster we get inside the better" Kagome whispered back. "Warriors?" the man said timidly, "but ha! How can you be warriors if you work along side such demon scum! And worse a half breed as well!" Kagome just smiled, "it is a bit complicated but you see i bound theses demons to my very will. In our experience with hunting them our clan had decided that we would bound a demon to our will since there are times that a human isn't enough." The man was shocked as well as impressed though he still believed that they weren't trust worthy the men behind him whispered among themselves as they looked at Kagome, "but what do you mean by bound?" the man asked interested. "Well you see you must give the demon an item that makes the demon bound to your very will but every warrior is given one demon so they must make one item correctly. Mine is a necklaces made that was made from my spiritual powers binding the half demon to me" Kagome said pointing to Inuyasha who looked at he shocked and looked a bit mad.

"The fox was given a vest by the monk made by the purest threads that was purified by two monks" Kagome then said, "the Neko youkai was a bit more complicated since the slayer wasn't able to make the item for the Neko to be able to hold on to. So there was a blood transfer with a mixture of very powerful herbs so the Neko knew her master. Is there anything else you need to know?" Kagome smiled a kind but arrogant smile to show that she was 'high in power.' Everyone was speechless to say the least Inuyasha and the rest had no idea how she made this up in only a matter of seconds while the men on gate were in awe of how powerful they were. The man whispered to the two men behind and the two of them ran from sight. "Well I am sure our lord will not mind your presence within his audience room" the man said, "open the gates!" And with that the gates opened slowly as it creaked from the movement.

The man from on top of the gate stood in between the two gates bowing in respect, "welcome to our village I am Shokiyo, commander of the troops. I will lead you to our lord Miyaki's castle" Shokiyo said leading them to the castle. As the gates closed behind them they noticed something horrid. The villagers were wearing rags that was suppose to be clothes. The huts were falling apart as well as the wood looked rotten and green with fungus. And from what Inuyasha could tell from the smells all the animals and people were sick. Kagome put her hand over her mouth trying to keep the sob that wanted to let out as she watched children that could be the same age as Souta maybe younger were skinny to the bone. Though Miroku and Sango were used to this kind of thing from traveling all the time it did not stop the overwhelming feeling vomit reaching up their throats but they both stayed calm and kept it back. Shippo hid within Miroku's shoulder not wanting to see such ugly sight while Kirrara stayed quiet and snuggled into Sango's shoulder with a sad 'Meow' and continued to look at the ground.

"Here we are" Shokiyo said pointing to the large castle in front of them which as well had a gate for its entrance. "Open the gates we have visitors!" Shokiyo yelled. "Yes commander!" a voice yelled from the other side. The gate opened smoothly and slowly nothing like the other gate they had entered from. Within the gates were a beautiful garden with the most beautiful flowers growing and budding. There was a lot of trees that was of the most brightest green there was even a small pond with lots of Koi inside. The men that was at the gates before came running yelling, "Commander! Commander Shokiyo!" "What is it?" Shokiyo asked. "Lord Miyaki has requested that the guests to stay the night and have a audience tomorrow afternoon since it far to late" one of them said. "We were requested to lead them to their rooms" said the other. Shokiyo nodded in approval he turned to the gang and said, "my lieutenant's will lead you to your rooms since I know that out lord already knows about the bonding the demons will be sharing the room with their master's."

"Of course. Thank you for leading us this far" Kagome said. Shokiyo merely nodded and walked from sight into the large castle, "come this way we will lead the way." The gang followed behind the the two men before whispering to one another. "Where did you get that story from?" Sango asked. "I just made it up since i knew they are looking for Pokemon and we are technically demon slayers i guess so i thought that we could say that we were Pokemon hunters" Kagome said proudly. "And how did you know about the binding between a demon to a human as a companion?" Miroku asked. "My grandpa told me a lot of stories about them" Kagome stated. "But did you have to say that we were slaves!" Inuyasha whispered angerly. "First of all i did not call you slaves. Second of all it was the only way for them to by it!" Kagome exclaimed quietly. Inuyasha and Kagome had a small glaring contest before looking away with 'Keh' and 'Hmm'.

"You have arrived to your quarters miss priestess" one of the men said. Before Kagome could say a proper thank you she was dragged into a the room with a sharp tug and the sound of the door closing and locked she was in a room with a large bed that looked very comfortable. The pillows looked very comfortable the sheets was a gorgeous silky blue. After she was done observing the room she remembered how she got into the room in the first place. She turned sharply, "hey what's the bi-" she stopped abruptly to see not Inuyasha the hanyou but Inuyasha the human.

* * *

**Well that's it for now! Thanks for reading!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Ja Ne**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys welcome back!**

**Here's another chapter!**

**Don't own Inuyasha or Pokemon!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said not really sounding like a question. She then realized why Inuyasha was in a rush to get inside. Kagome sighed and walked up to Inuyasha, "i'm sorry for making you wait long. You must have really panicked." Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her into his arms holding on to her tightly, "its okay the only thing I'm mad about is now I can't even protect you." Kagome tightened her grip on him, "its going to be okay they will probably wont come until tomorrow so you relax for now." Inuyasha nodded while nustling his head in between her neck and shoulder and continued to her hold her it was when Kagome began to yawn that Inuyasha finally let her, "its getting late you should get to bed." "I'm not tired" Kagome argued trying to hide the yawn that suddenly crept up on her.

Inuyasha chuckled at her childish behavior and let her to the bed in the center of the room. "Yea right wench I don't need my senses to know that you are trying to fight your sleep" Inuysha said roughly but Kagome noticed the hint of warmth when he spoke. "Okay fine if you want me to that badly" Kagome exclaimed and laid down on the bed. Inuyasha turned to sleep against the wall by the bed but was stopped by a hand clutching on to his sleeve.

Inuyasha around slightly to see a sleepy eyed Kagome staring at him with those beautiful blue eyes that he loved so much. Love? Did he love Kagome? Then he continued to stare at Kagome shining with love and kindness then he decided, that yes. He did love Kagome. "What's wrong Kagome?" he asked softly his tone warm and loving. Kagome blushed glad that he couldn't see it in the dark.

"Can you stay with me tonight" Kagome asked. "But I will be here I'll be right over there" Inuyasha said pointing to the wall that he decided to sleep, "if you need me." Kagome shook her head and scooted more to the center of the bed, "can you stay "here" tonight" Kagome exclaimed tapping on the bed so he could get her point. Inuyasha blushed 7 different shades of pink before responding, "are you sure?" "Mhm" Kagome hummed yes. Inuysha grabbed the tessaigga from his waist and put in leaning against the wall and took off the outer layer of his kimono and it folded by it.

Kagome tightened the hold of her eye-lid trying to keep her eyes captive from seeing the human turned hanyou to see how nervous she was. It was when she felt the bed shift a bit when she became really nervous. Inuyasha just laid there not knowing if he was suppose to do something but if he did Inuyasha didn't have the nerves to do it. But he was surprised to feel her cuddle up to him.

He sucked in a bit of breath trying to calm his nerves and put his arms around her. Inuyasha never knew anything so comfortable like he did at this very moment. Kagome felt so comfortable and warm it felt so right for some reason like she belonged there. But what she didn't know was that Inuyasha felt the same way. He felt the warmth coming from her body as he held her and he felt very comfortable. He knew that if he could he would stay here forever just holding her if he could.

"What's on your mind?" Kagome whispered almost as if a secret would be heard if someone heard her. Inuyasha thought for a while before responding, "i don't know. I really don't like it here." Kagome nodded in agreement, "it kinda freaks me out. I really don't want to be here at all" she replied. Inuyasha held her closer as if trying to protect her from everything around her. Like if he dared let go of her something will come and take her away and that was a fear that he has been afraid of. "I wont let anyone hurt you. I promise" Inuyasha said protectively. He never liked anyone touching Kagome, especially not the wolf. Just thinking about him made a possessive growl creep up his throat but he pushed it back as he held Kagome closer.

Kagome didn't mind the attention that she was getting in fact she hardly got any but only those rare occurrences that happens between them at times. She snuggled closer trying to get closer to his pleasant warmth as well as inhaling his woodsy scent that only can have. "What do you think is going to happen tomorrow once we talk to the Lord? Do you think he might throw us out?" Kagome wondered aloud. Inuyasha shook his head, "not with that story that you gave I'm sure we can fool him" he stated having full confidence in Kagome and her story. "You really think so?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha with an unsure look. "Of course. To tell you the truth the way you were acting if I didn't know you well enough I would have been fooled myself" Inuyasha said comfortingly. Kagome smiled happily happy know Inuyasha accepted the plan. This was the first time that in this kind of situation was finally going to be in her favor. 'They probably don't have much experience with stories of demons since they are always cooped up in this place and can never leave' Kagome thought.

"Do you think when this is over we can let the people free so they can finally live their lives in peace?" Kagome asked worried for the people in the village. It wasn't healthy for the people to stay in a place like this they could die just being knocked over by the wind from being so skinny from not eating. 'Probably trying to share the rest of their foods for their families' Kagome thought sadly. "We wont know until the morning. But even if it doesn't go our way I bet you would try all your might to help these people so I am not to worried" Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled happily and before she could say another word, "no more questions you were suppose to be sleeping a while ago, so sleep wench" Inuyasha growled playfully. Kagome giggled then snuggled closer to Inuyasha, if that was even possible, "goodnight Inuyasha." "Go to sleep wench" Inuyasha said softly with gruffness in his voice. Kagome closed her eyes and went to sleep. Inuyasha stayed awake for a while watching her as she slept before placing a small kiss on her forehead, "goodnight Kagome" he said before he too let the realm of sleep take over.

* * *

**They made it to the village!**

**And such a cute moment between them! aawwwweee!**

**Lol! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
